1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to portable drop-in canopies, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved drop-in utility enclosure apparatus wherein the same is securable within a forwardmost portion of a truck bed interior and compactly and effectively provides enclosed and lockable storage interiorly thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of drop-in enclosures is known in the prior art for use with truck beds, but the prior art has heretofore utilized cumbersome and elaborate organizations failing to provide the compact and efficient unit set forth by the instant invention.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,586,852 to Beckley sets forth a multi-part camper shell overlying the length of a truck bed wherein the shell utilizes a relatively complex association of various classes and the like for securement of the shell interiorly of the truck bed.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,840,263 to Bowden sets forth a portable seat securable within a forwardmost portion of a truck body and utilizes adjustable screw members to maintain the seat in position relative to the truck body wherein the Bowden patent fails to provide an enclosable structure with various compartments, as set forth by the instant invention.
U.S Pat. No. 4,068,762 to Williams sets forth a canopy overlying the length of a pickup truck bed incorporating a rigid frame securable to an uppermost flange of the truck body and is of interest relative to the citation of the prior art setting forth the heretofore utilized relationship of inserted shells relative a truck bed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,397,497 to Alonzo, et al., sets forth an expandable camper unit positionable within a forwardmost portion of the truck body bed telescopingly expandable along the entire length of the bed for subsequent use therein, but fails to provide the compact and effective enclosure arrangement as set forth by the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,659,136 to Martin sets forth a telescopingly collapsible enclosure in the same vein of the Alonzo patent to telescopingly position a shell overlying a truck bed.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved drop-in utility enclosure apparatus wherein the same addresses both the problems of compactness and ease of use, and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.